FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to improved kinetic energy absorbers in general and more particularly to devices for absorbing the kinetic energy developing during the relative movement of two solid bodies, with particular but not exclusive reference to devices of this character intended more specifically for use in helicopters and similar flying machines, in which they are interposed between a mass to be protected in case of crash or emergency landing, on the one hand, and the frame structure of the helicopter, on the other hand.
Since a living organism or a fragile material or equipment cannot be subjected to an abnormally high acceleration or deceleration without suffering severe damages, it is necessary under certain circumstances to limit these parameters to a predetermined value. So-called "energy absorbers" have been proposed, for use notably on helicopters, which are interposed between the mass to be protected and the helicopter structure proper.
When a helicopter is forced to land abruptly and precariously, whether voluntarily or accidentally, these devices act as shock absorbers by gradually dissipating or damping out the kinetic energy corresponding for example to the pilot mass and to the velocity of this mass when the shock is applied thereto.
Since the direction of the efforts is unknown or at least uncertain when the shock or crash takes place, the complete damping system comprises a number of energy absorbing elements having different orientations so that the assembly can react efficiently in all cases.
The present invention relates more particularly to the construction of one of these component elements, although it is advantageously applicable to the absorption of kinetic energy in many different structures.